respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
AtomDrome
AtomDrome is a fictional Military Industrial Complex in Respawnables, The Rocket being its first obvious appearance. It's unknown operations are carried out sometimes easily seen, sometimes subtly hidden - but every map has some relation to this mysterious organization. Perhaps this is a mystery waiting to be solved? Trademark AtomDrome's trademark consists of a partially opened hexagon with a smaller hexagon in the middle. Occasionally, the organization name will be written below. Their logo may seem like any other, but it has a secret meaning. Their logo secretly conveys to any well-read player that AtomDrome, despite their co-operativeness with other countries, are somehow causing tension between the United States, Russia and the Middle East, possibly such that the company is laundering money to pay the public media to keep their dark secrets under wraps. Background There is no actual backstory on who founded AtomDrome or why it was even created in the first place, nor is their any indication as to an ulterior motive. AtomDrome does, however, appear to be a multi-billion dollar corporation that is responsible for mass producing ammunitions, armaments, and even WMDs. Appearances Their logos can be clearly seen in Headquarters, The Rocket and Eastside District. The rest of their appearances are most likely locations for their trades to take place, hence providing an explanation for the markets and cargo that are seen in most of the maps. AtomDrome can also be found on the two weapons of the Holiday Update (2014) - the Cold Beam Rifle and the Dual Energy Pistols. Meanwhile, in the Earth Day Update that introduced the The Protector's Kit, the symbol can be seen on each item of the bundle, including the bundle itself, on the full-bodied armor from the bundle, the A.S.P. Armor and from its weapon, the Shockwave Launcher! In the Soldiers Graduation (Update), the Agent Retriever Pack was said to be an "AtomDrome agent", bearing the symbol on the set's Body armor and on the weapon, the Atarot Handgun as well! And with the latest "incarnation" was seen from the Winter Camp 2016, although can be hard to see, but in the rear left-side of the Fire Spitter, along with the rear back side (on the right) of the Clusterstorm, the AtomDrome symbol can be seen! Atomdrome logo.png|The symbol on the Fire Spitter can be seen here! 016-12-21 at 9.45.38 pm.png|And the same for the Clusterstorm as well! Vision.png|Atomdrome's Cold Beam Rifle Dual Energy Pistols (1).png|Dual Energy pistols have its logo Atarot atomdrome.png|The Atarot handgun IMG 2724-.png|The AtomDrome's symbol on both shoulders of the Agent Retriever's armor! A.S.P..png|Atomdrome's logo on the shoulders and the legs of the A.S.P armor. Map A map is visible at the opposite end of a storage hold in Headquarters. Judging by the map, major locations appear to be in the middle of the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans. They seem to be transporting items via air (judging by the curved lines) to countries - even countries relatively quiet in global news. Products AtomDrome has been know to manufacture energy based weapons like the Cold Beam Rifle, Dual Energy Pistols, Shockwave Launcher and the Shockwave Grenade as all of their products are labeled by either company name or by the company logo due to this AtomDrome's knowledge of energy based weapons has put them at a financial advantage. Although the Atarot Handgun is the only exception to this. List of Real-Life marked locations The locations marked on the map are marked as red dots, being landing targeted on the map. A list can be found here, using the Country (City) format. * USA (Anchorage, Alaska) * USA (Seattle) * Mexico (Mexico City) * Canada * USA (Chicago) * Caribbean * Peru/Brazil border * Canada (Quebec) * Argentina/Brazil Border * Spain (Madrid) * UK * Sweden/Finland Border * Czech Republic * Libya/Egypt Border * Central Africa * South Africa * Russia (St. Petersburg) * Saudi Arabia * Somalia (Southern Area) * Middle East * Madagascar * India * Kazakhstan/China Border * Russia (Siberia) * China/Vietnam Border * Indonesia (Kalimantan Island) * Japan (Tokyo) * Russia (Siberian Peninsula) * Australia (Alice Springs) * Papua New Guinea * New Zealand * Greenland Trivia * Judging from the amount of cosmetic munition crates found in maps such as Sandtown and Royal Garden, AtomDrome could be making a profit by selling their products to Middle Eastern countries. * AtomDrome may be based on Mann. Co. from Team Fortress 2, as both are multi billion company that mainly supplies weapons and munitions. However, this is highly unlikely, as AtomDrome is much more covert in its manner, and it its current head seems to be unknown. * Headquarters seems to serve as their command center, while the map, The Rocket seems to be the location for their warehouse of stockpiled munitions. * The Atomcon Update and Event appears to be inspired and possibly directly related to AtomDrome, there is also an alternate red version of there logo visible in the loading screen during the event * It seems possible that AtomDrome is responsible for training the Elite Enemies in the Respawnables, hence their unique appearance. ** They also seem to be responsible for the war effort as a newspaper of their first cloned platoon of Mike Hunter is to be deployed to handle terrorism. This is further proven by gunfire that can be heard outside of the map Sandtown. Category:Respawnables